


He's no William Shakespeare, but he's mine.

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Did I kind of cheat? There is poetry in this but its so bad, Domestic, Keith had glasses, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Something crunches underneath his hand.It’s a post-it note. Shiro smiles and flattens it out.“Beautiful HusbandAsleep in the morningMy heart explodes with love.”Heat crawls up Shiro’s neck, burning his cheeks and ears.For Day 18 of Writer's Month; words prompt; poetry





	He's no William Shakespeare, but he's mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at poetry so, so bad, so I made Keith suck at it as well. I'm sorry to do you dirty like that Keith.

Shiro wakes up to a cold and empty bed. He tries to squash the disappointment blooming in his chest. He knew that Keith had to leave early that morning, but he had hoped that they’d get to see each other, even for a few seconds. Shiro throws their sheets back and sits up, something crunches underneath his hand. 

It’s a post-it note. Shiro smiles and flattens it out. 

“Beautiful Husband  
Asleep in the morning  
My heart explodes with love.” 

Heat crawls up Shiro’s neck, burning his cheeks and ears. Keith, one day, had left him a poorly written haiku before he went to work, and it became a tradition. Keith’s writing has improved, but he is far from a poet. Still, his sentiment came across. 

The poem would later join the box of other poems Shiro has saved throughout their years together, but for now, Shiro places it carefully into his wallet so he can admire it throughout the day. Shiro gets dressed and goes downstairs to start breakfast for the kiddos. 

Sven, the sweetheart, is always easy to get up, eager to spend some time with his dads. Andie is a completely different story. Somehow, the kid doesn’t even hear him while he tries to wake her, nor does she stir when he gently shakes her. Shiro feels like he could set off fireworks in her room, and she still wouldn’t wake. 

Eventually, only twenty minutes late (but that’s okay, he had planned for it) she drags herself down to the kitchen. Her blanket is wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, and she is still half asleep. Today, her sleepiness is a blessing instead of the usual curse. If she notices Keith is missing, she’ll throw a strop. 

Shiro gets the kids into day-care and school right on time, and heads to work. 

Later that evening, Shiro picks Andie and Sven up from day-care and school. They are excited to see him, since he usually drops them off and Keith picks them up. They both clutch little notes in their hands. 

“Chichi! Look what Daddy left me!” Andie cries as she hops into the car. Shiro smiles when she pulls out a little blue post-it note, her favourite colour. 

“Learning is fun  
Get lots of sun  
Be nice to your chichi  
I’ll buy you a bun.” 

Shiro tries to stifle his giggles. It isn’t one of Keith’s best ones, in fact it doesn’t even make the top twenty. He supposes it doesn’t matter to Andie either way, she just likes the rhymes. 

“That’s a nice poem, baby doll. Did you get one too, Sven?” 

“Yeah! It’s too diffi- difcu- “ he frowns, “It’s too hard. Read it?” He gives Shiro the pink post-it, crumpled up from being in his bag all day. 

“I have thoughts,  
Because I love you lots  
Jelly tots.”

Shiro reads aloud, smiling when Sven shrieks with delight. ‘Jelly tots’ had always been Keith’s nickname for him, and for some reason he goes nuts every time Keith calls him it. The note barely counts as a poem, but it sends joy through Shiro’s heart anyway. 

The next few days are rough. The kids know to behave well when one of their daddies are away, but it doesn’t stop their moods decreasing. Shiro is counting down the days until Keith gets back, if just so the kids will cheer up. 

What’s worse is that Keith doesn’t have any signal where he is, so he can’t even send them any messages or calls. The kids still write him messages about their days on Shiro’s phone, but he won’t receive them until he’s well on the way home. 

One evening, Shiro bundles the kids up in their comfiest pyjamas, and lets them pick a movie. After much bickering, they settle on Frozen, and Shiro is so tired he doesn’t even complain. He makes the kids hot chocolate, and cuddles with them on the couch. He has Annie on one side, and Sven on the other. 

“Chichi? Is Daddy ever coming back?” Annie asks, her voice unbearably small. Shiro pulls her closer to his side and kisses her messy dark hair. On his other side, Sven is already deeply asleep. 

“Of course he’s coming back, sweetheart. He loves us, he’d never leave us. We just have two more sleeps until he’s home,” he says. He knows how she feels though, it seems like Keith has been gone for much longer than three days already. Two more days feels like infinity. At least he’s coming back on Saturday. Shiro can spend that whole day with the kids. 

“Two sleeps?” she asks, holding up two fingers. 

“Yup, two sleeps.” 

She falls asleep quickly after, and Shiro is too tired to move them from the couch. He closes his eyes, just for a second. 

“Shiro. Shiro, wake up, sweetheart.” 

Shiro wakes slowly. He’s still on the couch, with the little ones pressed against his sides. The tv is black. Kneeling in front of him is Keith. He has dark bags under his eyes, and his hair is a disaster. It’s slipping out of his braid, strands framing his face. His glasses are smudged and slipping down his nose. He’s the most beautiful thing Shiro has ever seen. 

“Keith?” he chokes. He can’t believe his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“They didn’t need me as much as they thought, so they let me leave early.” Keith leans in and kisses Shiro soundly on the lips. “I missed you guys so much.” 

“We missed you too,” Shiro wants to draw Keith into an embrace and never let him go, but his hands are trapped by their kids. Keith smiles fondly at them. 

“Come on, let’s get these munchkins to bed,” he says, lifting Sven up from the couch. The kid doesn’t stir. Shiro stays on the couch for a little bit longer. Already, his heart feels lighter. 

It’s good to have Keith home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
